Come on, get higher
by agirlnamedraven
Summary: A songfic to the song, "Come On Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson. What if they're both hearing the same song, at the same time? Rated T for some language, and sadness... lots of sadness.
1. In fate's radio

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating more often! I try, I really do. Things just get in the way... Anyway, I want to give a great big shoutout to all of you who have reviewed! The reviews are what drive me to post! This is a songfic that has been attacking me... so I wrote it. Neither the characters nor the song belong to me. The characters are Richelle Mead's and the song ins Matt Nathanson's. Enjoy!**

Dimitri's POV

The clock on my dashboard read 2:38. The sky was pitch black; otherwise I wouldn't have been able to be outside. Yes, I was one of those. One of the evilest, foulest creatures that could walk the face of the earth, a Strigoi. I tried, unsuccessfully to loose myself in thoughts speeding down the empty highway in my black SUV. It was one of those that could survive a tank explosion, and still make it out fine. Of course, I didn't need that, but it was all they had.

My ruminations of that first night alone were too painful to bear, so I switched on the radio, looking for any good music, preferably either Country or music from the 80's. My scanner stopped on a station that claimed to play a little of everything. Deciding to give it a chance, I turned it up, listening intently.

"Okay, all you late night owls, the next song in our uninterrupted shuffle is a fairly old song regaining popularity. It's "Come on Get Higher", by Matt Nathanson." The announcer said. The song started, and I knew right away it had to be a sign…

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

The unnecessary breath caught in my throat, thoughts flying back to that fateful night. The night in the cabin. Rose, my Roza, giving me the best possible gift, the gift of herself. It was a surprise; I had made sure she hadn't known it was my birthday. I was worried that she would try and get me something, but in the end, I was given the best thing possible. And then, it was taken from me.

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
make you believe  
make you forget_

If only she would forget about me. She didn't need to worry about me, except for the fact that I might try and attack. I didn't want to live this life, certainly not forever. But my instincts made impossible for me to kill myself. Whenever the threat of sun was present, willingly or not, I hid. Any time I was around anything with magic, I ran. My only choice was to attack someone or something of Moroi importance. Then I'd be killed by the trained assassins, called the guardians. Something I use to be.

Rose's POV

2:38 am. I was driving on a little used highway, trying to find direction. I had been searching for the past two months, searching for… him. I still hadn't found him, not yet anyways. The radio was on just to keep me awake. I wasn't really paying any attention to what it was playing, so long as it wasn't Country or 80's stuff. That music was still too painful to hear.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire at the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire at the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

I recognized it from the first bar I actually heard. Because it was starting in the middle of the song, I knew my mind must have been in other places when the song actually started. The lyrics took me back to all of the days I shared with him. All of the times I had tried to make him show the feelings we both knew was shared for eachother. Drown me in love… That's what he'd done. I finally, after almost 18 years in existance, knew what it was like to be loved by someone. Not as a friend, but the love that can only be shared with your soul's other half.

"Damn IT!" I screamed at the top of my voice. I was riding alone, so no one would get offended, except possibly the owls swooping through the night. We had just found the perfect solution, too. He was going to give up being Lissa's guardian and be assigned at the royal court. That way, he and I could be together some times, like when we both took days off at the same time…

Dimitri's POV

_I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said_

I truly missed Rose. Even though she could definatly be a major pain in the ass when it came to things like running, I missed her. All of the subtle innuendos she'd announce out loud to the world, when only the two of us knew what she was really saying. Or when, after having her run 15 laps around the track, instead of 12, how she started going on about how she'd kill me when she caught up to me. Luckily, time ran out, and she had to get to her next class, leaving me alone to contemplate her plan for revenge. The running paid off in the end; reinforcements had shown up within five minutes, which meant she ran almost a mile in under two and a half minutes…

Rose's POV

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
make you believe  
make you forget_

God, I wish I could know how this was all going to work out. I felt like it was my duty, to him and to me, to find Dim… him, and kill him. But how I was going to do that, I had no idea. Even after two monthes, I couldn't even say his name. It still hurt too much. I had been on the road that entire time, searching the country trying to find him. But I knew I would continue my quest until I found him. Only then could I sleep soundly at night; only then could I remember the good without fearing the bad. Only then could I mourn for the loss of my love.


	2. You can't fight fate

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's Chapter two. Be warned, it does not have a happy ending... But I felt that it needed this ending. Thanks Kelsie for your help and support! I do not own any of this refer back to chapter one as to who owns what! Enjoy! I've been told that y'all won't like it, but oh well. Feedback is always greatly appreciated!**

Dimitri's POV

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire at the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
_

Rose was one of the few people to bring out this side of me. Very few people ever saw an emotional Dimitri Belikov. That part of me had been pushed deep inside both my head and my heart. Around her, I felt… well I felt happy.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire at the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

That night, the night when I saw her in the black dress Lissa bought for her, was the first night in a long time I had allowed myself to love. Watching her, seeing her dance, I realized how deeply I was falling. Then, the night at the ski lodge, with her wearing the red dress Tasha gave her; it felt like it was happening all over. Without even realizing it, she had pulled me down hard, and was drowning me with the love she showed me. Whether it was helping me pack up the equipment we used, or just giving me her all, love exuded from her. And I'd never get to experience it again. Never.

Rose's POV

This song was too… was too true. It was if what ever higher being there is was trying to tell me something. The song hit home on many levels. Oh, if only he was here. Then everything would be perfect.

_I miss the pull of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

He was my first. My only. The cabin was still too fresh in my mind. Even now, when the wind blew in the wrong direction, or when some human had on the same aftershave, tears would form. Form, but never fall. They couldn't fall. Not yet. He wasn't dead. If he were dead, I'd be able to see his ghost, an angel and a devil, all at once. No, he wasn't dead yet, but he would be soon.

Dimitri's POV

_I miss the pull of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

Oh god. It had been so long since the whole screw up with Ivan. Not a day goes by without me thinking about Jessika or Ivan. They were half siblings. Ivan was Moroi, Jessika, a Dhampir. We were his guardians. Then, one day, or night rather, they were attacked. It was my official day off; hence never again did I take a day off. Ivan was killed; all the blood drained from his slender frame. Jessika disappeared, until the night the Academy was attacked. It was she who changed me; who forced me to drink her blood. She was my first kill as a new-born Strigoi. Even now, I knew that when I saw Rose, it wouldn't be her blood that called to me. It would be her spirit, her soul. My other half. She would be the one to take care of me. I just had to hold on.

Rose's POV

_Sing sha la la la  
Sing sha la la la la_

Come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire at the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire at the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love

And with that, the dry sobs broke forth. My chest heaved as I struggled to breathe, memories rising over the floodgates I had erected. All of the extra practices with him to get me ready for graduation, something I'd never do. All of the time and effort spent getting me readjusted to the society. His Zen lessons; my wise cracks about his song choices. All the silent groaning about the running. What hit me the hardest however was the hand to hand combat practices. The times when I just had to stare. He moved so gracefully, so lithely. So many times I had tried to knock him down, but never succeeded. Him always sweeping me down and pinning me. And then, in those moments when he used my Russian name, Roza. The love and pride in his voice, and in his eyes, literally drowned me. I looked for a place to pull over, knowing that I'd need it sooner or later.

Dimitri's POV

_So wrong, so wrong,  
so right  
_

I should have known our relationship was doomed from the start. It was wrong for me, as her mentor, her instructor, to fall in love with her. It was wrong because she was seven years younger than me. It was wrong because we both were going to be Lissa's Guardians. It was just wrong. But when two halves of the same soul comes together, there's not much you can do. Just grab on and hold on, if at all possible.

_So come on, get higher  
Come on, get higher  
'Cause everything works, love  
Everything works in your arms_

When the song came to an end, I found myself on the side of the highway, having had to pull off because I couldn't see. Even with perfect Strigoi vision, I couldn't see through the tears that were falling. I sat there, thinking until I heard another car pull up behind mine.

Rose's POV

I saw another car, a black SUV, pulled off to the side of the road. I followed it, hoping to be able to get the damn song out of my head before it did any more damage to my carefully constructed barriers and blockades. I stepped out of my small Honda, and approached the SUV, stomach churning. Suddenly, the door flew open, and a figure darted out. The wind gusted, blowing a familiar scent toward me. My body stopped, even though my mind urged me to rush forward. It was his aftershave. It was then I realized my stomach wasn't just from emotion. There were Strigoi.

My stake was in my hand before I knew it, ready if he attacked me. This was my one chance. I had been training every day after leaving the Academy for this day. Because he was damn near impossible for me to take down as equal Dhampirs, it would be even harder with him going all Strigoi. He turned towards me, and took a step closer. I attacked.

Charging forward, I angled my stake just like all the times we had in practice, aiming for his heart.

Dimitri's POV

Rose was fast. I knew it was her the second she stepped out of her car. She seemed kind of out of it. I darted out into the road, knowing she'd figure me out sooner or later. I saw the flash of recognition in her eyes a second before her stake was in her hand. Her face became a calm mask, steeling herself for what I knew she was about to do. With just another second of hesitation, she charged forward. I braced myself waiting for the fatal impact.

Rose's POV

He didn't move. He just stood there, waiting for me to kill him. I tried to stop, but had gone too far. The stake pierced his duster, passing through the leather like butter. I felt the resistance as it met his skin, scraped his rib, into his heart. Looking up into his eyes, I first saw shock. Then the look he always gave me when he was proud of my accomplishments. The look of love.

"Th-thank you… Roza…" he said, voice barely hearable. His eyes, perfect eyes, closed for the last time as the magic began to work, slowly burning through him. I lowered him gently to the ground and sat with his head in my lap, stroking the silky hair pulled back into the famous ponytail. When his final breath escaped, the tears started to fall.

"Yo... You're welcome, Dimitri." I stammered. The tears fell harder, mixing in with the rain, as it too, fell. Thunder in the distance roared, and lightening flashed, reminding me of the approaching storm. One word floated in my mind. Buria.


End file.
